


Wrapping Paper & Christmas Lights

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Iron Dad and his Potato Gun Son, Iron Dad and his Spider Son, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Christmas shenanigans with Iron Dad and his Science Sons!  Harley isn't allowed to wrap presents anymore, and Peter is never allowed on the roof again.





	Wrapping Paper & Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/gifts).



> For some fun this year, I decided in November that I wanted to send Christmas/holiday cards to some of my internet friends on Discord, and write little ficlets to go with them! I made up a list of prompts I like, and whoever was interested got to pick a prompt and a couple characters. I had a LOT of fun writing them, and now I'll share them as a 12 Days of Christmas for you guys!
> 
> My delightful friend [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess) had picked Tony, Peter, and Harley, and was trying to decide which prompt to do. Since I loved both of them for the Iron Dad and Science Sons duo, I told her I could do both! So here's Dad Tony and the Sciencelings, with the prompts “You’re making a mess.” “Shut up and pass me the tape.” “There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper.” AND “You just fell off the roof putting up Christmas lights and omg do you need me to drive you to the hospital?”

Tony was watching Harley with something like vague interest and morbid curiosity, his Potato Gun Son surrounded by a mountain of wrapping paper rolls, tissue paper, bows, and stacks of balled-up wrapping paper that had been mangled beyond use. “You’re making a mess.”

“Shut up and pass me the tape.”

“There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper.”

“That means it’s more secure! You went to MIT, you should know that.” Harley held out his hand for the tape, jogging it up and down when Tony wasn’t quick enough. “More tape means no peeking.”

“Are you expecting your sister to precision-unwrap her presents, see what’s inside, and then wrap them all up again?”

“I don’t see why not, that’s what I do.”

Tony made an offended noise, and was about to reply when an alarming thud and a shriek interrupted him.

Harley was looking at the ceiling, a long strip of tape held motionless between his hands. “Did that sound like Peter to you?”

* * *

“WHY WERE YOU EVEN UP THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU ABSOLUTE WHACK-JOB?!”

“I was putting up the Christmas lights!” Peter sounded as if that were perfectly obvious, and he had to bite back a grin at the look Tony was giving him.

“You weren’t even wearing the suit!” Harley looked almost as affronted as Tony was. “Just regular old Peter Parker, running around on the roof with no ladder or anything. People are not as stupid as you’re assuming we are.”

“That’s it, we’re going to the hospital.” Tony looked ready to pull his hair out in handfuls, he was that stressed, and Peter felt bad.

“No, I’m totally fine! I’m not hurt at all, I caught myself with a web before I hit the ground!”

Tony’s face went very pale and Harley smacked Peter over the back of the head. “You’re ruining a perfectly good Tony, look at him, he’s got anxiety!”

Both Peter and Tony made weird, strangled sort of laughing sounds, which Harley counted as a win. It got some color back in Iron Dad’s cheeks, anyway.

“Okay. We are going inside. We are not climbing walls, buildings, or anything higher than the kitchen counter because none of us are tall enough to reach the cookies I hid on the top shelf. We are having hot chocolate, watching A Christmas Story, and when I’m done having the bad kind of heart palpitations, we are going to have a very serious discussion about why it is a bad idea to fall off the roof.”

“Exhibit A, Peter Parker.” Harley gestured like a game show host, dodging the swat Peter aimed at him.

“After that, we will supervise Harley cleaning up his atrocious mess he left on my lab floor—”

“It’s not that bad!”

“—and hope that the tape isn’t all my bots got into.”

“…Is this the wrong time to tell you that I might have suggested that Dum-E wrap up U for Christmas?”


End file.
